The Evil League of Mutants
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''The Evil League of Mutants' ("Die Böse Liga der Mutanten") ist die zwölfte Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Vae Victis!Eines schönen Tages sehen sich die Turtles sich zu einem Einsatz im New Yorker Biodom gezwungen, einem in einer Kuppel situierten öffentlichen Dachgarten. Dort haben zwei Mutanten begonnen, die Besucher zu vergraulen, und die Turtles haben sich umgehend zum Einsatz gegen die beiden Störenfriede bereitgemacht; doch ihre Gegner - zwei Krebsmutanten und ehemalige Wanderartisten mit dem Namen Sando Brothers - haben sie bei der ersten Konfrontation nach Strich und Faden auseinandergenommen. Daraufhin setzen Leonardo, Michelangelo und Raphael ihre mystischen Waffen ein, doch durch ihren Übermut schalten sie sich dabei lediglich selbst aus; und Donatello, als der letzte von ihnen, gibt freiwillig auf, da sein Tech-Bo keine Batteriepower mehr hat. Aber gerade als die beiden Brüder triumphieren, öffnet sich plötzlich ein leuchtendes Portal unter ihren Füßen und verschlingt sie. thumb|200px|Allianz des BösenDie Sandos finden sich am Ende ihrer unfreiwilligen Teleportation in einer Hotelsuite wieder, zusammen mit anderen Mutanten, die inmitten ihrer alltäglichen Tätigkeiten auch überraschend hierher versetzt wurden: Meat Sweats, Hypno-Potamus, Warren Stone und Repo Mantis. Ihr Gastgeber (mit freundlicher kulinarischer Unterstützung durch Todd Capybara) ist Baron Draxum, der durch Hunginn und Muninn seine "Gäste" zu sich bestellt hat, um mit ihnen eine Allianz gegen die Turtles zu gründen. Nach einer musikalischen Einleitung durch Hunginn und Muninn offenbart Draxum den restlichen Versammelten, dass er die Turtles mithilfe seines Mutagens und den genetischen Informationen eines überragenden menschlichen Kämpfers - dem legendären Actionstar Lou Jitsu - erschaffen hat, damit sie ihm bei seinem Eroberungszug gegen die Menschheit helfen sollten. Jitsu entkam aber seiner Gefangenschaft und zerstörte Draxums Genlabor, was dessen Pläne empfindlich zurückwarf; er hatte geglaubt, dass die Turtles in der Feuersbrunst ums Leben gekommen waren, bis er vor kurzem eines anderen belehrt wurde. Nun trachtet er danach, die Turtles entweder endgültig auf seine Seite zu ziehen oder sie zu zerstören, damit sie seinen Plänen nicht mehr in die Quere kommen können. thumb|left|200px|Alte Couchkartoffel-WeisheitIndessen blasen die Turtles in ihrem Zuhause Trübsal wegen ihrer schmählichen Niederlage. Dem Widerwillen seiner Brüder zum Trotz entscheidet Raphael, dass sie ihr Ninjutsu-Training unbedingt intensivieren müssen, und die Vier suchen ihren Meister Splinter auf, damit dieser sie darin unterrichten soll. Anstatt aber eine Trainingsrunde durchzuziehen, will er mit seinen Söhnen einen Lou Jitsu-Filmmarathon beginnen, obwohl sie sämtliche Streifen schon zig-mal gesehen haben. Als die zutiefst enttäuschten Turtles Protest gegen Splinters Rat, sich die Filme zu Herzen zu nehmen, einlegen, beschlagnahmt dieser ihre Waffen und verdonnert sie allesamt zu Hausarrest. thumb|200px|Ein verlockendes AngebotNatürlich halten die Turtles sich nicht an den Arrest und schleichen sich noch in derselben Nacht heimlich aus dem Versteck. Trotzdem sind sie sehr depressiert, weil sie ihre Waffen nicht dabeihaben und deswegen nicht wie üblich in Aktion treten können - besonders als sie zufällig mitkriegen, wie ein alter Bekannter direkt unter ihnen einen Einbruchsdiebstahl ungehindert zuende führt. Da wehen ihnen einige Flugblätter ins Gesicht, welche eine Schaustellershow mit einem zaubernden Roboterdinosaurier verkünden, die in New Jersey stattfinden soll. Dies nehmen die Turtles zum Anlass, die Sorgen dieses Abends von ihrem Gemüt abzuschütteln, und so machen sie sich auf den Weg dorthin. thumb|200px|left|The Spirit of Lou JitsuAm Zielort, einem Lagerhaus im Hafengebiet, angekommen, tappen die Turtles von einem Extrem ins nächste, denn die "Zaubershow" ist nichts weiteres als eine Falle von Draxum und seinen Mutantenverbündeten, um die Turtles zu sich zu locken. Draxum gibt den Turtles eine letzte Chance, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen; und als diese sich kategorisch weigern, lässt er die anderen Mutanten auf sie los. Der erste Zusammenstoß zwischen den beiden Gruppen landet die Turtles in einen nahegelegenen Fischmarkt, in dem auch Baugerüste mit mehreren Leitern stehen. Deren Anblick und die Erinnerung an einige Kampfszenen aus Lou Jitsus Filmen, die sich in ähnlichen Umgebungen ereignen, inspiriert die Turtles dazu, diese provisorischen Mittel gegen ihre Angreifer einzusetzen, und in einem furiosen Schlagabtausch strecken sie alle ihre Kontrahenten zu Boden. thumb|200px|"Der Feind meines Feindes..."Draxum, der diesen Kampf beobachtet, erkennt am Kampfstil, den die Turtles verwenden, sogleich den Einfluss von Lou Jitsu hinter ihren Fähigkeiten und platzt dabei mit der Geschichte von ihrer "Geburt" heraus. Vor Aufregung darüber, dass Lou Jitsu ihr genetischer "Vater" ist, beachten die Turtles Draxums letzte Versuche, sie auf seine Seite zu ziehen, erst gar nicht; als dieser aber sie daraufhin erledigen will, wird der Kriegsherr von einem sich plötzliche hinter him öffnenden Portal weggesaugt. Am anderen Ende des Tors trifft er auf den Foot Lieutenant und den Foot Brute, die ihm klarmachen, dass die Turtles auch ihre Feinde sind, und ihm daher ein beiderseitig gewinnbringendes Angebot unterbreiten wollen... thumb|left|200px|Der Stolz ihres VatersAls die Turtles nach Hause zurückkehren, werden sie vom besorgten Splinter im Empang genommen. Dieser versucht sich ungeschickt für seinen vorigen Wutausbruch zu entschuldigen, doch die Turtles fallen ihm stattdessen mit der Neuigkeit, dass sie von ihrer Abstammung von Lou Jitsu wissen, und mit einer Entschuldigung und einer Kundtuung ihres Respekts vor ihm als ihren wahren Vater ins Wort. So nehmen die Turtles ihren gerührten Meister in den Arm, ohne dabei zu ahnen, wie weit sein Vatertum bei ihnen wirklich reicht... Zitate *[Draxums Mutanten erscheinen vor den Turtles] Warren Stone: Eine Sondermeldung: Ihr seid Toast! Meat Sweats: Nipper Toast! Sando Brothers: Knirsch! Knirsch! Knirsch! Knirsch! Knirsch! Hypno-Potamus: Als ausgezeichneter Magier beleidigt mich dieses Terrain. Repo Mantis: Ich werde eure Leben wieder einfordern. Leonardo:.. Deswegen sollte man nie nach New Jersey gehen! *'Baron Draxum': Eine letzte Chance, Kinder. Wenn ihr euch mir anschließt, helfe ich euch, euer Potenzial auszuschöpfen. Alles zu sein, was ihr sein könntet. Was ist eure Antwort? Leonardo: Du hast mich [[Bug Busters|von einem DACH geworfen]]! Trivia *Musical-Nummer: "The Warring Warrior Scientist". * Der Lou Jitsu-Film One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Dead Fish ist eine Anspielung auf ein Kinderbuch von Dr. Seuss mit dem Titel One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish. *Die aus dem Lou Jitsu-Film Little Jacon's Ladder erwähnten Kampfszenen in einer Leiterfabrik und einem Fischmarkt sind mögliche respektive Referenzen zu den Martial Arts-Filmen [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jackie_Chans_Erstschlag First Strike] und [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ip_Man_2 Ip Man II]. *Als die Turtles ihrer Enttäuschung über Splinters Weigerung, sie anständig zu trainieren, Luft machen, benutzt Leonardo den Satz: "Wir brauchen einen Tiger". Dies mag eine Anspielung auf die Figur Tiger Claw aus der 2012 Animationsserie sein, die - genau wie Splinter in dieser Serie - von Eric Bauza gesprochen wurde. *Als die Turtles Splinter aus seinem Schlaf schrecken, stammelt dieser erschrocken: "Ich schwöre, ich bin noch nie in Dallas gewesen!". Dies spielt auf das tödliche Attentat auf den US-Präsidenten John F. Kennedy im Jahr 1963 an. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018)